Waterworks
Waterworks is a Halo 2 multiplayer map. Description This huge map was found mostly in the Big Team Battle playlist, and is a symmetrical area with bases on either side. This map is built mainly for games of 8 versus 8 Assault and Capture the Flag. There are several stalactites hanging from the ceiling which can be brought down by shooting them repeatedly. However, if they are shot with an explosive it will fragment and not be able to damage anything. If they hit an opposing vehicle or enemy, it is an instant kill. It is similar in many ways to the cavern parts of the campaign level, Uprising. If you are killed by the large piston in the center, you will be killed by the Guardians. Layout Waterworks is arguably the biggest multiplayer map in Halo 2, only rivaled by Containment. The bases have a total of three floors. The first floor has a window, some crates, and a Battle Rifle, Plasma Pistol, SMG, and a Magnum. The second floor is unprotected but with more ammo, with a Needler, Sniper Rifle, Frag Grenades, SMG, a Battle Rifle, and a machine gun in a little protective alcove that is good for suppressing enemies. A ramp leads to the "hangar bay" that has a Banshee, a Battle Rifle, and a one way teleporter. In the front, there is a small parking lot that has a Warthog, Ghost, and (usually) a tank of some sort. This is the same for both bases. The teleporters lead to a personal bridge for each team, that has a Rocket launcher, an SMG, and a Plasma Pistol with a Carbine. Both these bridges lead to the same place, but they are all pretty vulnerable to snipers and gunners. Both these bridges end up in the same place- the bases and the piston. This place has the Energy Sword, a Sniper Rifle, a Brute Shot, a Battle Rifle, Rocket Launcher, and more. This piston also has the central bridge that connects the bases to one another. Territories *Center Bridge *Red Base *Blue Base *Blue Bridge *Red Bridge Tactics *Watch out for snipers, gunners on stationed turrets, and vehicles (If you're on foot). They'll end your livelihood very quickly. *Always keep a flexible arsenal (i.e. Battle Rifle, Shotgun, Carbine, Sniper Rifle) *The pounder has a lot of catwalks that are perfect places to snipe, provided you can reach them (via Banshee). Once there the person should have a Rocket Launcher and sniper and, if they are a good sniper, would be able to command that position for the duration of the match. *Try to make the enemy team fall off the cliff. *Each base has its own fleet of vehicles. Put people in the Scorpion Tank, Warthog, Ghost and Banshee. In Capture the Flag, send the smaller vehicles out for offense, while station the Scorpion along with a turret man for cover. *It is easy to get lost on this level. Try to stay near the bases if you're new to the map. *There are stalactites on the ceiling that if shot at enough they will fall. If anyone happens to be standing under these stalactites when this happens, they will die. *If you happen to be caught without a vehicle, head for the giant area in the middle. You'll last a lot longer. Trivia *Waterworks, along with Headlong, are the only maps in Halo 2 multiplayer that feature a ladder. *You can shoot down the stalactites on the ceiling of the level. They will kill a player beneath them, but you must have excellent timing. *Like on the Halo 3 map The Pit, maniacal laughing can sometimes be heard. *The moon is visible to see on this map by looking out the hole in the ceiling. *If you get hit by the stalactites, sometimes the kill will go to the Guardians. *If you touch the water under the bridge or lower you will die. *If you take a Banshee onto the piston and position yourself where the piston hits, you will be killed by the Guardians. *Sometimes, when on the ground, an odd rumbling can be heard. *If you throw a plasma grenade at a turret, the turret will be destroyed but it will allow you use it and fire it, even though there is no turret. This occurs on other maps that spawn turrets by default, such as Headlong,Burial mounds etc. *Another good sniping position is on top of the base. Simply take the banshee on top of the base and keep it there so you may easily refresh your ammo. That fact's an advantage over the other sniping area near the piston. But they must both be reached via Banshee. *This was used in Red vs Blue as the area under Blood Gulch canyon, where Sarge and Donut fell into, as well as where Grif and Simmons came looking for them. Gallery File:1221708822 Blue base.jpg|Blue Base. File:Waterworks action.png|Two players on Waterworks. Header_Waterworks.jpg|Waterworks. Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Waterworks Sources fr:Station Hydraulique it:L'Acquedotto Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps